Epic Love
by spobette-stelena
Summary: Set after Season 3 finale, Elena is avoiding Stefan... Why? Elena was saved by Bonnie's magic and never became a vampire, Tyler was never switched with Klaus but he died, and Bonnie managed to save her friends and mother, also Alaric never died, he was revived when Elena awoke and returned to his normal self
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Please review.**

**This is a Stelena fanfic by the way... enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Elena POV**

**I really thought I had a shot of getting out of high school, achieving most of what I wanted and then I would reconsider my future with Stefan. Now everything had been turned on its head, something I never thought could happen, happened. I felt like giving up, ending this before it got any worse. But one thing stood in my way, Stefan, how would he react? What would he want me to do? We were in our final year of high school, after all the mess from Klaus etcetera; I had finally got my schooling back on track. I had been accepted into Yale for law and Stefan for medicine, after overcoming and facing the bloodlust, he had finally got it under control and decided to chase his dream.**

**Now, everything was ruined.**

**I arrived at school and parked in between Caroline and Bonnie, and opposite Stefan. None of them were in sight, so I headed to my locker and organised my books for the day.**

**Delirious, I dropped them. Great. All the pages from my folder and books everywhere, I rummaged through them**

**And got back on my feet. **

**"Morning Elena" Stefan yelled through the crowd of students.**

**I ignored him, afraid to face him and tell him. I turned around and walked straight to History, we had a quiz today, so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Thank God. **

**Ric knew I wasn't at my best, he knew that this morning when I walked out the house without muttering a word to anyone.**

**"Are you okay?" he mouthed, half way through the period. **

**I nodded and continued with my quiz.**

**As soon as the bell rang, I was out of class, like a bullet out of a gun.**

**Stefan POV**

**Elena was acting weird. There was something going on, she wasn't her usual happy self, everything I'd done in the past flooded through my mind, what had I done wrong?**

**Elena had been ignoring me all day, I was becoming really concerned, we normally faced our problems together but for her to shut me out, was weird.**

**"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" I asked, stepping in Elena's way.**

**Her eyes filled up with tears and they streamed down her face.**

**Still not a word.**

**"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." I said apologetically.**

**We stopped in front of her locker.**

**She turned to me, looking around to see that no one was looking or listening.**

**"I'm pregnant!" She said tears overflowing her eyes.**

**Her's and my heartbeat filled my ears.**

**This couldn't be happening.**

**"Mine?" I asked confused but worried.**

**"Yes, you who else's would it be?" she stated.**

**"But we can't." I couldn't finish my sentence.**

**"Well turns out you can, I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here after everything." She cried, whilst the tears streamed like waterfalls down her cheeks.**

**"Are you going to get a?" I asked.**

**She shook her head and just hugged me.**

**I held her tight.**

**"Everything's going to be fine." I reassured her.**

**Shit. What have I done? I thought we were passed the rough patch; clearly we'd entered a minefield.**

**"Elena?" **

**She looked up at me.**

**"We have to make sure that he/she won't do anything to harm you." I demanded.**

**"Stef, I'm so sorry" she said as she kept crying.**

**"Elena, it's no one's fault. We didn't know this could happen. We'll make it through this. I promise you." I reassured her stroking her hair.**

**"Okay" She managed to get out between the tears.**

**"Let's go home, after French? We've only got study after lunch." I asked.**

**"Okay, let me get myself together first before we go to class." She said wiping her eyes.**

**We held hands and walked to French. Neither of us said a word. We didn't know what to say.**

**Elena POV**

**Stefan met me at my locker after French, not that I paid attention throughout it, my head was spinning, a million thoughts filled my mind about how we would go about this, afford it, complete high school and college, what everyone would think of us and everything in between.**

**"Ready?" Stefan asked scaring me.**

**I jumped.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised then kissed me.**

**"Yeah" I said relieved.**

**We walked to our cars and then drove to the boarding house.**

**I went straight up to Stefan's room and got into bed.**

**I laid there and immediately broke down into tears. Stefan was at my side in an instant.**

**"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked.**

**"This is all my fault, how are we ever going to do this?" I sobbed.**

**"We'll just have to take this a day at a time." Stefan said.**

**"But Elena, like I said before, we need to book a doctor's appointment to make sure that he/she won't harm you" he demanded.**

**"Okay, I really just want to have some lunch and then have a sleep."**

**I said laying my head on Stefan's shoulder.**

**"What would you like?" Stefan asked.**

**"Umm... a grilled cheese and caramel milkshake please. Oh and a bowl of ice cream" I replied blushing.**

**"Well, what an appetite." Stefan laughed.**

**I pushed his shoulder, laughing, then commenting "Your fault."**

**"Hilarious. While I'm downstairs I'll book an appointment for after school tomorrow with Meredith." He kissed my forehead then headed downstairs.**

**I slowly dozed off. I started to dream about being pregnant, one minute I was the size of a house getting dressed for school then the next minute I was doubled over in pain in the lounge room of the Boarding House, with Stefan rubbing my back, saying "Just breath, Elena. Breathe."**

**I woke in a sweat. **

**"Thank God, I thought you'd died. I tried for twenty minutes to wake you last night but you wouldn't. Come on we're going to be late for school." Stefan laughed pulling the sheets.**

**"Hey, wait... school? I slept through the night?" I questioned.**

**"Yeah." Stefan laughed.**

**"Okay, give me a..." I trailed off, jumping out of bed and clasping my hand over my mouth heading for the toilet.**

**I bent over the toilet and was violently ill.**

**I felt Stefan's cool hands pull my hair back, it felt good.**

**"You okay?" Stefan asked worried.**

**"Yeah, just morn-" I couldn't finish my sentence.**

**I was sick again, great. So this would go on for god knows how many more weeks.**

**After another five minutes of puking my guts up. I got dressed and ate breakfast, successfully keeping it down.**

**"Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asked.**

**"Yes, of course. No one knows yet apart from us and they won't have to find out for another month at least." I reassured Stefan.**

**We arrived at school to be greeted by Tyler and Caroline and Bonnie and Jer.**

**"Hey" I said hugging both Caroline and Bonnie together.**

**I let go of them and headed for the bathroom in a flash.**

**Caroline and Bonnie followed me in.**

**"Elena?" Caroline asked. "What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing, I just not feeling the greatest." I said wiping my mouth after purging my breakfast.**

**"Come on Elena. I'm not buying that. We're your best friends. Tell us!" Bonnie demanded.**

**"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said checking the cubicles after washing my hands.**

**"Are you pregnant?" Caroline asked.**

**"Don't be stupid Caroline. She can't be, vampires can't procreate." Bonnie said.**

**"Well. Caroline's actually right. I'm pregnant." I whispered.**

**"You can't be serious." Bonnie scoffed.**

**"I am. I took three tests yesterday morning before school to be sure and they all came out positive. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I demanded.**

**"Okay, we won't but Elena. Your only in high school, you've just got your life back on track, shouldn't you just end this?" Caroline asked.**

**"Care, I know this is hard for you but Stef and I may never get a chance like this again and now I have everything I ever wanted." I said putting my hands to my stomach.**

**Stefan POV**

**"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.**

**"Yeah, we went out for dinner last night in Grove Hill and she got a bit of food poisoning." I lied.**

**"Oh, okay" Tyler and Jeremy both said at the same time.**

**Phew. That was close.**

**I had overheard Elena tell Caroline and Bonnie in the bathroom, that was fine, I knew we could trust them.**

**Jeremy had left to go to English and Tyler gave me a look, that said time to fess up.**

**Tyler had obviously overheard too.**

**"Tyler, please dont say anything." I pleaded.**

**"I've got your back Stefan. Don't worry about that." He replied.**

**"Thanks" I said apreciative.**

**The girls returned we headed to History.**

**"You slut!" a girl in our class snapped at Elena.**

**"Excuse me?" Elena asked confused.**

**"Come on. I heard and saw you two at the lockers yesterday. You might want to take care of that before you get fat!" the girl snapped back.**

**"I don't know what you think you heard or saw but that's not what's going on." Elena said getting up and running out of class.**

**I followed her out, how did she know?**

**"Bonnie and Care didnt tell and I know Tyler would have overheard." She cried into my shoulder.**

**"It's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine." I said. "We'll just have to deal with whatever people have to say. The only thing that matters is that you both are healthy and that we are happy, okay? Let's just go back to class and finish the day here, go see Meredith and go home."**

**"All this already seems like too much but okay." She said pulling herself together.**

**"Elena, there's one more thing. We have to find a way to tell Alaric and Jeremy." I said.**

**"Let's just get through school and this afternoon, then deal with this later." She said then walked back into class.**

**The looks we both got in class, was unbelievable, I never knew people could be that judgemental. **

**I don't care what anybody says.**

**Elena and I are happy and hopefully Elena and our child is healthly.**

**Thats all that matters**

**Elena POV **

**Great. So now the whole school knows. I dont think we'll need to tell Ric and Jer now, the school will do that for us.**

**The school day eventually came to an end but all I wanted was to get to the doctors to make sure everything was okay with the baby.**

**Stefan and I waited in the waiting room.**

**"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked Stefan smiling like an idiot.**

**"Firstly, it's nice to see you smile and be happier than I've ever seen you recently and either would be great, I don't mind. What about you?" Stefan smilied.**

**"I dont mind either. As long as we're both healthy and that we're happy." I smilied placing my hands on my stomach.**

**Stefan then placed his hands on mine. "You have no idea how in love you, I am Elena Gilbert" Stefan said.**

**As I leant over to kiss him, the doctor called"Elena Gilbert?"**

**Stefan and I both got up and walked to the doctors office.**

**"Where's Meredith?" Stefan asked "We specifically asked for her."**

**"She got called into emergency surgery. I understand you're here for an ultrasound?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**"Would you mind sitting up on this table for me, Miss Gilbert and pull up your shirt." he asked.**

**I got onto the table and pulled up my shirt, I already had a noticable but small bump. **

**Stefan grabbed my hand, I started to tremble, I was so nervous. What if something was wrong? I tried to calm myself down as the doctor putthe gel on my stomach.**

**"Now, speaking of your ages, do you have any thoughy about what your going to do after the baby is born?" the doctor asked as he put the wand onto my stomach.**

**"Well, we're both almost finished our senior year and we really want this child, we know we're young but the two of us have already been through alot together and I'm sure that this, is the best thing that could have happened to us." Stefan replied.**

**"Well, seems like everythings planned out then. There's your baby. By the looks of things, your about eight weeks along" he said pointing at the screen. **

**I felt a tear fall down my cheek.**

**"Wow." Stefan said his eyes locked on the screen.**

**"I love you so much." He said getting up and kissing my forehead.**

**"I love you too" I said wiping my eyes.**

**"Would you like to know the sex?"**

**We both looked at eachother.**

**"No thanks, we'll keep it a surprise." Stefan said.**

**"Okay then, I'll get you a photo and you can be on your way." the doctor said.**

**We walked from the hospital and to the car.**

**"We have to tell Ric and Jer, though I'm pretty sure they already know. And have you thought about how Damon will take this?" I asked.**

**"Let's go tell Ric and Jeremy now and Damon's still out and about gallivanting the world. When he gets back we'll tell him." Stefan replied.**

**We drove to my house, my heart was in my throat. How were they going to take this? Shit. **

**"You sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked rubbing my back.**

**"Yeah, it's now or never." I replied getting out of the car.**

**We walked to the door and opened it, "Ric? Jer?" I yelled out.**

**"Elena, we need to talk." Alaric said appearing at the top of the stairs.**

**I walked quickly into the lounge and sat down with Stefan. Ric joined us afterwards.**

**"I'm hearing things from students at school. Please tell me this isn't true." Ric demanded.**

**"I'm so sorry Ric, it is true. I'm pregnant." I said breaking down in tears.**

**Stefan rubbed my back.**

**"I'm really sorry Alaric, we were really irresponsible but we didn't know this could happen." Stefan reassured Ric.**

**"I'm furious" Ric yelled "especially with you Stefan but I'm glad that it's you Stefan, not someone who's going to bail on Elena and I'm not totally thrilled with the idea but I'm happy if you two are." **

**"Thanks Ric, I'm really sorry." I said getting up and hugging him.**

**"By the way, Jeremy knows and he's not sure how to handle this." Ric said.**

**I headed upstairs and talked to Jeremy, he was surprisingly happy that he was going to be an uncle, though I knew he wasn't to happy with Stefan at the moment.**

**Stefan and I left after having dinner with Ric and Jeremy, when we arrived home, we went straight up to bed.**

**"I have an idea." Stefan said getting into bed "Let's go on holiday, with everyone during mid-term vacation because after this little one is born, we won't have time."**

**"Haha, your a funny kid." I laughed.**

**"Im serious, let's go to Miami, rent out a house for a week and just relax." Stefan suggested.**

**"Really? I mean, we have alot to organise." I said.**

**"Elena, relax, your going to run yourself ragged. I'll take care of it." Stefan said.**

**I got up off the bed and got undressed, I was in my underwear ad infront of the mirror, I looked at my stomach, there was a small bump. I laid my hand on it. I couldn't believe this was happening.**

**"You look beautiful, never doubt that." Stefan commented picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.**

**He walked over to the bed with me still wrapped around him.**

**We continued kissing passionately, and took the night to it's fullest.**

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter, will try to upload a new chapter tomorrow. Please dont forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later...**

**Stefan POV**

**"Elena, you finished packing yet?" I asked walking up to our room.**

**Elena had moved out of home last week, we thought it would be best to live here together. She was still organising all of her stuff though to me it seemed like there was nothing left to organise.**

**"Yeah, except I don't have any pants that fit me anymore!" Elena complained. **

**"Ohh, Elena. It's okay just wear your gym shorts on the plane, it'll be hot when we get there and we'll buy a new pair or two." I said kissing her forehead.**

**"You sure?" She asked.**

**"100%" I replied "Come on, we have to go."**

**I grabbed our suitcases and headed down to the car. We drove off and headed for the airport.**

**As we drove over Wickery Bridge, Elena and I both cringed at the memory of earlier this year, when her and Matt drowned, and she nearly became a vampire.**

**I immediately tried to get her mind off of it. "So, excited about Miami with the gang?"**

**"Yeah, can't wait. What about you?" She asked.**

**"Neither can I, our first time out of Virginia together. And I can't wait for long walks on the beach, swimming and relaxing." I replied.**

**"I'm excited to do all of that too apart from swimming, I mean, I'll sit on the beach whilst you guys have fun, because there's no way, I'm swimming in a bathing suit when I can't even fit in a pair of jeans. I would probably get harpooned." She complained.**

**"Elena Gilbert, what am I going to do with you? You don't understand how amazing you look and someone how you get more beautiful every single day. You aren't fat, your pregnant, thanks to me but you look stunning." I complimented.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes and if you refuse to go in the water, I will put you over my shoulder and throw you in." I laughed.**

**"You won't"**

**"You'd be surprised." I laughed as we drove to the airport.**

**The flight was easy, Elena slept for the whole journey and caught a cab to the hotel.**

**We all settled in and decided to stay in for the night, we ordered in then laid around for the night, so we were all prepped and ready for our beach day tomorrow.**

**Elena POV**

**I woke to the sun beaming through the window onto Stefan and I.**

**I was leaning against his chest, our hands on my stomach, "Mmm... I could get used to this." Stefan said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him.**

**"Good Morning." I said, my voice croaky.**

**This was perfect, we were relaxed, vampire stress free and in paradise.**

**Nothing could ruin this. Well, at morning sickness did a fine and dandy job of it.**

**I leaped out of bed and sprinted for the toilet.**

**Great. What a start to the day.**

**I felt Stefan's hands pull my hair back from my face, it felt good.**

**I got up and flushed the toilet.**

**"Better?" Stefan asked as I washed my hands and face.**

**Before I could get a word out, my stomach churned again and I headed for the toilet bowl, I was there for at least twenty minutes, puking away.**

**"You sure your okay?" Stefan asked again, concerned.**

**"I think the worst is over." I said rewashing my hands and face.**

**I looked in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, I was white like a ghost, no wonder Stefan was worried, I looked shocking.**

**I met everyone out in the kitchen of the hotel room.**

**"Looking great Elena." Tyler joked.**

**"Hilarious Lockwood." I joked "Whats for breakfast?"**

**"Waffles" Bonnie and Caroline squealed together.**

**We all ate breakfast and headed to the beach. I was still unsure about swimming but I thought I would just sit there and procrasinate.**

**Everyone looked like they were having fun, swimming and water fights. **

**"Come on Elena!" Stefan yelled running up the beach toward me.**

**"No no no, I told you I am not swimming looking like this." I commented.**

**"Well, I told you, what I would do if you refused to swim" Stefan teased.**

**I got up and ran, it wasn't much use, of course he was faster. **

**"Got you" He laughed throwing me over his shoulder.**

**He walked with me over his shoulder into the water and threw me in.**

**I screamed it was freezing.**

**"See not so bad huh?" he questioned picking me up to kiss me.**

**I was shivering, "I'm freezing" I said my teeth chattering. **

**"Ohh sorry" he said bear hugging me trying to keep me warm.**

**He put me down and I splashed him.**

**"You are such a liar" he said splashing me back.**

**This is how our holiday should be, having fun, being cheeky with eachother and relaxing.**

**Our water fight lasted for ages, everyone ended up joining in.**

**I swam out far, the water was warmer out there.**

**"Come and get me Salvatore!" I yelled.**

**"Elena, your out really far, I think you should come in!" He yelled back.**

**"Yeah coming" I said as I swam back to shore, the current was really strong and fighting me, I was a good swimmer.**

**I felt the current drift me out.**

**"Stefan" I screamed as I went under.**

**"Stefan" I screamed again as I got back up above the water.**

**I saw Stefan turn around and swim out to me.**

**I was taken under again, swallowing another mouthful of water.**

**I tried to make my way back up above the water, I couldn't, that was the last thing I remember.**

**Stefan POV**

**"Elena, come back in" I yelled again, thankfully this time she heard me. **

**I turned my back for a second.**

**I heard Elena scream for me again, I looked to see her be taken under by the water and back up again then under again. **

**She didn't come back up.**

**I ran into the water and swam as fast as I could to her.**

**She was floating in the water. Lifeless. Cold.**

**I brought her back onto the shore.**

**Everyone surrounded me.**

**I could hear a fading pulse and started CPR immediately.**

**"Somebody call 911" I yelled.**

**1,2,3,4, breath. **

**Nothing.**

**1,2,3,4, breath. **

**Nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five minutes of hell and I finally heard the sound of the sirens approaching.**

**Picking up Elena, I ran to the curb to meet the ambulance.**

**I couldn't lose them.**

**I'd come so close to losing Elena so many times, this wouldn't be it.**

**I wouldn't lose my son or daughter either.**

**"She's 10 weeks pregnant, she was swimming, she was taken under by the water and swallowed alot too. And she's not breathing" I told the paramedic.**

**The paramedic took Elena from me. I got in the back with them.**

**The doors of the ambulance shut as I looked at the faces of our distressed friends.**

**I sat looking over Elena, she was like a corpse.**

**The paramedic put his hands to Elena's chest and started CPR.**

**1,2,3,4, Breath. **

**Nothing.**

**1,2,3,4, Breath. **

**Elena came around and coughed up water.**

**"Elena, your in an ambulance, you've swallowed alot of water and we're taking to the hospital, to run some tests." the paramedic said.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked.**

**"I freezing and it's hard to breathe"**

**she managed to say.**

**"Elena, are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Stefan" she croaked trying to sit up.**

**She winced.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"There's a really sharp pain in my stomach" She cried.**

**The paramedics looked at each other with concern.**

**"Is something wrong?" I asked grabbing Elena's hand and stroking her hair.**

**"We're not to sure at the moment but you'll have to have an ultrasound when we arrive at the hospital." He replied.**

**"Stef, I'm scared." Elena sobbed tears streaming from her face.**

**"Elena, everything going to be fine and if it's not, we've been through so much, we'll make it through." I reassured her.**

**"We're here" the paramedic announced.**

**Elena was immediately rushed to a room and we waited and waited.**

**"Elena, I'm so sorry this is all my fault, this was supposed to be a relaxing holiday and I've ruined it." I apologised.**

**"No Stef, it's mine. I swam out of my depth and got taken under by the waves. Please don't blame yourself." She said.**

**"Im so sorry Elena anyway." I said lying next to Elena in the hospital bed.**

**I gingerly placed my hand on her stomach and she placed hers over mine.**

**"What if somethings wrong Stef?" Elena cried into my chest.**

**"Trust me everything will be fine." I lied unsure of what the future would hold.**

**"No matter what happens, I love you." She said.**

**"I love you too" I replied kissing her forehead and pulling her toward me.**

**It felt like hours had passed and still no ultrasound.**

**"This is getting ridiculous, I'm finding a doctor, we need to know if everything's okay." I complained.**

**As I walked out of the room, I saw the faces of our friends. I needed to vent.**

**"Oh my god Stefan, you look horrible, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked hugging me.**

**"Thats the problem we don't know yet." I said.**

**"Can we see her?" Caroline asked.**

**"Yeah shes stable but really worn out. I'll be back soon, I'm finding a doctor." I said walking over to the reception.**

**"Hi, is it possible we could get an ultrasound in Room 16B? We've been here for a while and this waiting is getting ridiculous." I said through my teeth.**

**"I'll send one right up." She replied.**

**As I walked away, my mind filled with the worst case scenarios. After all we'd been theough didn't we deserve a happy ending?**

**I heard everyones laugh as I walked**

**out of the elevator and towards the room.**

**"A doctor should be here any minute. Thanks for being here guys, it means alot." I said.**

**"Miss Gilbert?" a doctor called from behind me "Are you ready for your ultrasound?"**

**"We'll be outside" Tyler said.**

**Elena POV**

**"Before I begin, I must let you know that there is a chance that you may have miscarried because you are so early into your pregnancy." the doctor said glumly.**

**I grabbed Stefan's hand.**

**"Okay... so" she paused.**

**"So? Is everything okay?" I asked.**

**The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.**

**The three of us sighed together.**

**"Everything is great but I'd like to keep you here overnight for observation." She advised.**

**"Sure, thank you so much." Stefan said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**eight weeks later...**

**Elena POV**

**I laid in bed dreading the day before it began, vacation had finished and it was back to school time. Great. All I could think of was, how was I going to be judged today? Stefan was still asleep, the sound of his slight snore was adorable, it calmed me. I turned into face him. I loved laying with him, as he slept, it sounded creepy to think it, let alone say it. He knew I loved it but I would never say anything to anyone they'd think I was a freak. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Good Morning, you two" he smiled "How'd you sleep?" he asked kissing me.**

**"Well, little one, loves to play with my bladder but apart from that great." I said. Stefan had been amazing these past months, though he had always been. He got me extra pillows, put up with my mood swings, my cravings and everything you could think of.**

**"Now, you know Mommy needs her **

**rest" He said rubbing my stomach.**

**"Morning beautiful, you ready to go back to school?" he asked already knowing my answer.**

**"Ugh, dreading it, the looks and whispers at school today are going to be shocking. I don't want to think about it." I complained.**

**"Lena, it doesn't matter what they think, I know you know that but don't worry about them." He reassured me.**

**My stomach rumbled. We both laughed together. "Breakfast for two?" he laughed. **

**"Yes please but let me get dressed first." I said getting up out of bed, stumbling. Stefan caught me. "Wow, headrush." "Lena, I dont want you overexerting yourself, if school becomes too much, you need to say so." He demanded.**

**"Will do." I replied walking to Stefans bathroom to shower.**

**I had no idea what to wear for school, I'd spent the vacation in sweats, gym shorts and Stefan's t-shirts.**

**Jeans? No. Leggings? Yes. Tops. Stuff it, I thought to myself picking up an old knitted sweater and flats.**

**I headed downstairs for breakfast, porridge, Stefan had stocked the house full of porridge lately, it was my craving of the month.**

**After finishing breakfast and brushing my teeth, we walked out to the car. **

**"I'm scared Stef." I said.**

**"About school?" He asked in a worried tone.**

**"No not about school, about the future, I dont know how to be a parent but I'm more terrified about giving birth." I said hugging him.**

**"Apparently, it's something that comes naturally, as soon as we hold little one for the first time we'll know what to do. And as for that, it'll be something that we have to do, I hate seeing you in pain but it the end it'll be worth it." He said rubbing my back "Come one, we're going to be late."**

**We arrived at school to be greeted by Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. **

**"Oh my gosh Elena, I missed you so much, your so big now." Bonnie screamed hugging me.**

**"I missed you too, your never leaving me for six weeks ever again." I squealed hugging Bonnie even tighter.**

**Bonnie and I were bonded for life, after everything we'd been through, we had come out the otherside tighter than ever.**

**As the five of us walked theough the corridor, everyones eyes trailed to my stomach, "oh my god, what a mess" was all I heard walking to my locker.**

**I reached my locker, okay one obstacle down. I opened my locker and a baby born fell out. Are people at this school that low? I watched as Stefans brows furrowed and his hands curled up into fists. "Relax Stef. It doesnt bother me." I lied, it did worry me, that would only be the start of the practical jokes. "The people at this school are seriously shallow." He angered. We would only have to put up with these morons for another two months, then school would be finished for good. This time next year we would be getting ready to start college.**

**"Stef, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah fine, people at this school just shit me no end." he replied. "Dont listen to them, okay." I said kissing him.**

**"Jeez, get a room you two" a boy said walking past.**

**"Haha mate, no, look what happened the last time. What a whore." his friend laughed. Stefan grabbed him and pinned him against the locker, "What was that again?" Stefan said through his teeth. "Nnno I was just saying" the boy stammered. "Walk away buddy" Stefan yelled pushing him away.**

**I couldn't bear it, I ran to the bathroom. Caroline and Bonnie followed me. I locked myself in a cubicle. "Elena, don't listen to them, like you said, all that matters is that you and Stefan are happy." Caroline tried to reassure me. "Elena, come out it's only Care and I" Bonnie pleaded. I felt horrible, I didn't know people could be this cruel. **

**I came out of the cubicle, crying like a two year old. They both hugged me then Bonnie wiped my eyes. "I hate them, who are they to judge." I said between sobs. I walked out of the bathrooms and Stefan hugged me "You okay beautiful?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We'll have to tough it out for another two months at school and then we're free to do what we want for anoter two and half before little one arrives." I said rubbing my stomach. **

**"Okay, I'll see you after Science and Math, then we have an appointment and I need to go hunting after school." He said kissing my cheek.**

**School thankfully flew by and we had our appointment. We sat in the waiting room and watched all the different couples go through, we couldnt get over this one couple which the wife was yelling at her husband for getting into this situation and how excruciating the pain was calling him a jerk, moron, saying I hate you and everything in the book. "Elena" Meredith called.**

**"Hi Meredith" I said walking over to her office. **

**"How've you been?" She asked.**

**"We're great thanks" Stefan replied.**

**"Thats good, now could you please roll up your top for me." she asked.**

**She squeezed the gel onto my stomach and moved the qand over my abdomen, Stefans grip on my hand tighten.**

**"Everything seems great, it seems that your eighteen weeks along, let me just print you out a picture but before you leave there's something the two of you need to know" she said her voice trailing off, concern filled.**

**I sat up, a lump rose in my throat, "but" that one word, I never wanted to hear. Stefan's brows furrowed, he stood up and put one arm around my shoulder and the other one my stomach.**

**"I did some research through my ancestors journals, and it turns out that there has been a few cases of this throughout history. There were only common problems with the pregnancy like cramps, braxton hicks and spotting. But you must know that Elena can not have any vampire blood in her system throughout the pregnancy. The book doesnt say why, it only says that it's harmful. Okay?" She said.**

**"Wow, so much to take in." I huffed.**

**"Thanks Meredith" Stefan said.**

**As we drove home, Stefan kept saying "Elena, you need to be careful, okay? Because if something goes wrong," he trailed off "well, you know what I mean. I just can't bear the thought of losing either one of you" he finished then rubbed my side.**

**Stefan dropped me home and left to go hunting. He kissed me on the forehead then my stomach. "Be safe, I love you both" he said. "We will, I love you too" I said and headed upstairs to our room.**

**I laid on the bed and dozed off. I dreamt about the night we had had sex and made little one. We were at Bonnie's eighteenth, everyone was blind, smashed beyond belief. Stefan and I had just gotten back together, after Bonnie had used magic to stop me from becoming a vampire. Stefan and I were dancing together, well at least attempting to, we were so drunk we could hardly stand. We gave up our attempts at dancing and somehow made our way to the Boarding House and had sex.**

**I woke to knock at the door. That was strange, no one ever knocked. i guessed it was Stefan back from hunting, I opened the door to see Damon standing in the doorframe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hello Elena, miss me" he said with his cheeky grin on his face.**

**"Damon? I did miss you" I squealed hugging him. **

**Even though I had chosen Stefan over him, we were still close. He had helped me alot before and after the near vampirism incident. He and Stefan were surprisingly brotherly, seeing I thought my decision would drive them apart.**

**I let go as little one kicked hard. I rubbed my stomach where he/she had kicked. **

**"Okay, either I'm seeing things or your pregnant." he commented.**

**"We were going to tell you when you got back but seeing as Stef isn't here. I'm pregnant." I announced.**

**"Haha, it sounded like you said that Stefan is the father." he scoffed.**

**"That's cos I did. We made a new discovery whilst you were off gallivanting the globe, apparently vampires can procreate." I said.**

**He stood motionless for a second. "Hmm, Uncle Damon, that's got a bit of a ring to it. Congrats by the way." He said then hugged me. "It's good to be back, I missed you and little bro" he said pouring himself a drink, it was as though he'd never left. **

**Before Damon could sit down on the couch, Stefan walked through the door.**

**"Elena, why is the front door open? I told you to keep it closed" He asked.**

**"That's because we have a guest." I replied.**

**Damon flitted to my side. "Hello brother" he said in his cheeky tone.**

**"Damon" Stefan said hugging his brother, all bromancy.**

**"Congrats baby brother" Damon smiled pulling Stefan and I into a hug with him. **

**The three of us sat up all night talking as if Damon had never left. We talked about his trip around the world and about everything he had missed.**

**Whilst Stefan and I finished our last two months of school, Damon had become somewhat "clucky". He had cottoned on to the idea of "Uncle Damon" he always talked to my stomach about the completely opposite things Stefan and I did. "I'm going to take you cliff diving, sky diving, concerts, strip clubs" was all he ever said. "Damon, you are not taking our child to do any of those things and besides, how do you even know if it's a boy or a girl, we don't even know." I laughed.**

**We had finished painting the nursery and furnishing it too. There was almost nothing left to prepare for. **

**Stefan had suggested that we go to the lake house for a "romantic weekend", hopefully more romantic than the last time we went there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**C.6**

**We took Stefan's car and the whole journey there, we had the music blaring. Stefan sung Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs; it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. **

**I was in hysterics. "Come on Elena, join in." he complained then kept singing.**

**"Fine." I said and sung along with him.**

**By the time we reached the lakehouse we were both in stiches from laughing so hard.**

**"See wasn't that fun?" He asked with that grin on his face that made my knees buckle, thank god I was sitting down.**

**We got settled in at the lake house and went outside where we talked this time a year and a half ago. How time had flown by. We stood together exactly as we had the last time we were here. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. It made me smile. Stefan moved his arms down to my waist and put his hands on my belly. **

**We felt little one kick together; we laughed, smiled and kissed.**

**"Come on, it's getting cold and dark out here, I'll make dinner." He said pulling me back inside.**

**I sat on the couch and watched Stefan make dinner. He was amazing. Who would have thought that a year and a half from the last time we were here, that everything was perfect, Katherine/Originals free, sacrifice free and that I would be madly in love with the man who saved me from myself and pregnant with his child.**

**"You know, you are the most beautiful women in the world." He said with that smile that made my knees buckle, as I walked over to the kitchen bench. My knees buckled. Stefan flitted to my side and caught me. "'Lena, you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face.**

**"Yes, I'm fine, it's just when you look at me like that my knees buckle." I smiled.**

**"I love you" he said helping up, rubbing my side and placing me back on the couch.**

**"Dinner's almost ready, I made your favourite, Chicken Parmesan." he smiled plating up the food.**

**"I haven't had that since before I found out you were a vampire. Do you remember that night?" I laughed.**

**"Oh yeah, we were talking about all the things that we liked, then you cut your hand and my eyes went all weird." he laughed.**

**We had finished dinner and I was about to leave the table when Stefan put his hand on top of mine. "Where are you going?" he asked.**

**"Little one loves to batter with my bladder, don't they." I laughed patting my stomach.**

**When I got back, Stefan had cleared the table and done the dishes. "I wasn't gone for that long was I?" I asked. "No it's just my awesome vamp speed" He joked.**

**"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked whilst Stefan wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.**

**"Mmm, but first" he said ending the kiss.**

**Stefan got down on one knee.**

**"Oh my god" I gasped.**

**"Elena Gilbert, love of my life, mother of my child, despite everything we have been through, I never stopped loving you and you never stopped loving me even when we were faced with the worst. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" he asked pulling out a little black box and sliding the ring onto my finger. It had a thin silver band with a lapis lazuli gem encrusted in the middle.**

**"Yes, a million times yes. Oh my god it's beautiful." I squealed.**

**"It was my mother's but it's got nothing on you." I commented.**

**He got up and we kissed passionately. Stefan put his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and we continued kissing. "This is better than a movie" I said in between kisses. "Mmm..." Stefan said carrying me into our bedroom. I began to take my jumper off when Stefan stopped me, "Elena, we need to stop, I could hurt the both of you" he said stroking the side of my face. **

**"No!" I protested, and continued kissing him. **

**His hands roamed down my back and undid my bra, my hands holding on to his face, terrified to let go. **

**Gripping the buttons of his shirt, I forced it open. My hands roamed over his chest and he groaned at my touch. His hands slid down to unbutton my jeans and tug my panties down. "Stefan," I murmured in sincere pleasure. "Stefan…" After a few minutes my own hands slid to his pants unbuckling his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers off. I wrapped my legs around him, trying not to scream. My hands grasped his arms tightly. I closed my eyes and let him love me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stefan POV**

**I woke with the sun beating through the curtains onto Elena and me.**

**She was so beautiful when slept, not that she wasn't when she was awake, but she looked so peaceful and blissfully unaware. I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling our son or daughter moving around inside of her. **

**She sighed as she did every morning before she woke. "Morning beautiful" I said kissing her hair.**

**"Good morning" She replied turning around to face me, "How do you always know when I'm awake?" she asked.**

**"Because, you always do this little sigh right before you wake up and your heart beats faster." I replied.**

**"I do not" she whinged. "Yeah, you do but it's nice because then I know I get to spend another wonderful day with my fiancée and mother of my child" I said kissing her forehead.**

**"Speaking of wonderful, last night was..." she trailed off. "Amazing" I finished.**

**"Mmm, exactly" she said as her stomach growled and our baby kicked.**

**"Breakfast time, I assume" I laughed stroking her cheek.**

**"Yes please" She smiled.**

**"What would you like?" I asked picking her up out of bed.**

**"Too pick up where we left off last night" She whispered in my ear.**

**"I wish, maybe later, if I'm feeling up to it" I teased.**

**We finished breakfast and washed the dishes.**

**"Well, you were hungry." I joked.**

**"Don't blame me, blame the baby" She laughed leaning over to kiss me.**

**"So, future Mrs. Salvatore, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.**

**She blushed, "Well, I was thinking, we don't have many photos of us together apart from that one photo of us together at the bonfire that night. We need to take some photos, so why not today. I brought my camera." She suggested.**

**"Sounds like a plan" I replied. "Really?" She asked. "Sure" I said putting my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me.**

**"So, our first family photos?" I questioned "Well part family"**

**"I'm going upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. I'll down soon." She said.**

**The photo taking went really great, we got photos of each of us at all different angles, photos of us together, and Elena's belly and every shot we could in between.**

**It had taken up the whole day, by the end of the day; Elena was in pain, her back screaming at her. "I seriously don't know if I can put up with my back being like this for another two and a half months." She complained as I rubbed her back after dinner. "Just relax, Lena. I don't want you under any stress, okay?" I demanded.**

**"There's something I want to do, that we haven't done, since the decade dance." She said getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen with her hands supporting her back.**

**"That bad huh?" I asked. "Yeah, terrible" She wined. I got up and got her some aspirin from the cupboard.**

**"So, what was it that you wanted to do, that we haven't done since the decade dance?" I questioned as she got back on the couch.**

**"Exactly that, dance" She smiled. "I always loved dancing with you"**

**I walked over to the couch and helped her up, she laced her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest, whilst I had my arms around her waist and we began to dance in a square formation.**

**"I'm so tired, I never knew being pregnant could be this tiring." she started to cry, "My hormones are going crazy, I feel tired all the time, I'm always hungry and I look like a beached whale. I was surprised you wanted to sleep with me last night." She cried.**

**"Elena, you are the most beautiful women in the universe, and being pregnant doesn't change that for me, I have never felt more attracted to you than I have in these past months. But I'm also sorry for putting you through this. It's my fault." I complimented and apologised.**

**I rubbed her back; I never knew she felt this way. "It's okay Stef; I forgive you even though it's not your fault." She said as she gathered herself together.**

**We danced for what seemed like hours, all to my old favourites like "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holliday. Elena asked me about life in that era and I told her all about the hair, the fashion, the lifestyles and people.**

**As we laughed and talked our child kept kicking. "Does it feel like there's something between us?" I joked.**

**We both laughed, we had stopped dancing and ended up standing in each other's arms in front of the fire.**

**I felt Elena flinch, "Lena, you okay" I asked. "Yeah, just cramps" she winced. "You sure?" I worried.**

**Elena doubled over in pain and began to scream, "Lena, what's going on?" I asked trying to stand her up. "It's not labour or Braxton Hicks, I'm sure of it." She screamed. "Just relax, we'll get in the car and go to the hospital, breathe Elena, breathe." I said picking her up and taking her to the car. I drove as fast as I could towards Mystic Falls Hospital, the only one within range.**

**I began to smell blood; it was beginning to get stronger.**

**"Elena, you're bleeding" I yelled.**

**I looked at her jeans; they had gone from a light blue to a red and were spreading.**

**"Elena, stay with me. I'm not losing either one of you tonight. You're going to be fine, okay?" I said as I tried to get Elena to stay with me and not pass out.**

**We arrived at the hospital and I ran through the doors of the ER with Elena, limp and lifeless in my arms. "Someone please help me, my fiancée is 26 weeks pregnant, she's bleeding everywhere and it's not stopping." I screamed.**

**Meredith came running towards me with a wheelchair. "Oh my god, Stefan what happened?" She asked as she wheeled Elena through the corridor, "One minute we were talking and the next she was doubled over in pain, screaming and she was bleeding everywhere. She's going to be okay right?" I started to cry. **

**"Stefan, this is as far as you can go. I'll get back to you as soon as I can okay?" she yelled as her and a group of doctors took Elena from me.**

**I stood there, looking at my hands covered in Elena's blood, our child's blood. **

**I had to call everyone, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler and Ric.**

**Everyone was in shock and felt as lifeless as I did; we waited for what seemed like forever. All I could think about is that I had already almost lost them once, this couldn't be happening again. I sat there and cried, so did Bonnie and Caroline and to my surprise Damon. Ric, Jeremy and Tyler just sat there emotionless.**

**Two hours had passed when I heard Meredith call my name, her face as emotionless as Ric and Jeremy's.**

**Everyone got up with me to meet her, "I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to talk to Stefan alone." She said gravely.**

**"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked, holding back my tears. "Elena has had a placental abruption, between the 1st and 2nd degree, it's where the placenta comes away from the uterine wall, which is what caused the bleeding" she replied "Is it my fault?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "No no, it's not your fault Stefan, it's because of her maternal age, and it can become common for women under the age of twenty. We've managed to control the bleeding." she reassured me not that it did any good. "Can I see her? They're going to be okay, right?" I asked as a lump rose in my throat, "Stefan, there's something you need to know, Elena has lost a lot of blood, we're giving her a transfusion now, but because of the amount she lost, she's gone into a coma, we don't know when or if she'll wake up. I'm so sorry" She replied tears filling her eyes.**

**'If' that one word that sent my world crashing down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Can I see her?" I asked, "Yeah of course." She replied walking away.**

**"Meredith, is the baby going to be okay?" I asked, "The baby is fine Stefan, the baby is being fed through a tube down Elena's throat but if Elena doesn't awaken, I'm afraid it's not good news" she replied.**

**I walked into her room. A heart rate monitors beeping. Elena with tubes down her throat and nose. A heart rate monitor wrapped around her stomach, monitoring our child's heart rate. Needles in her arms, and a blood bag. I hated seeing her like this.**

**I sat next to her and held her hand; I looked at her ring on her finger. This time last night everything was perfect. "Elena, I'm so sorry, please wake up, I love you so much" I said to her, expecting her to reply. Nothing. I couldn't bare to see her like this. I couldn't be in this room any longer without someone with me. "I love you both so much, please be okay" I said kissing her forehead and rubbing her side.**

**I had to inform the other's of what was going on. They all saw my tear streaked face. **

**"Stefan, what's happening?" Ric asked as Caroline and Bonnie hugged me, their tears soaking through my shirt. **

**I couldn't speak the tears just kept on coming. Damon put his arm around my shoulder. **

**"Okay, so, Elena has had a placental abruption between the 1st and 2nd degree, it's where the placenta starts to bleed and the mother gets extreme abdominal pain. She lost a lot of blood, so they're giving her a transfusion but because of the blood loss she's went into a coma and they don't know when and if she'll wake up. The baby is fine for now but if Elena doesn't wake up, I'm afraid it's all over" I informed them holding back my tears.**

**"No" Bonnie and Caroline cried. Everyone surrounded me and we all hugged. "You can see her if you like but she looks terrible. It's hard to be in that room." **

**Everyone took turns visiting Elena. **

**"Brother, their Salvatore's, well almost. I promise you they'll be okay." Damon reassured me.**

**I couldn't speak. **

**Three days had passed and still nothing. Still tubes and needles everywhere. Heart rate monitors. Blood bags.**

**I sat there and cried for three days and watched my fiancée and child slip away with every minute. I wanted to be positive but with no signs of recognition in three days I began to give up hope. So did everyone else.**

**Bonnie tried to find a spell and came out empty handed.**

**I knew I was going to lose both of them but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.**

**I tried to think of our happy memories together. Being reunited after Klaus had taken control of me. After being freed from the tomb. Elena surviving Klaus and the accident that nearly made her a vampire. Finding out Elena was pregnant. Our first ultrasound. Elena agreeing to marry me. I tried to fill my head with the good times before I had to let them both go.**

**Meredith couldn't do anything It was up to Elena. **

**Elena had to fight for herself once again, no one could do anything to save her.**

**Another three days passed... six days and no progress, the reality of losing Elena was coming to terms, so was everyone else. Bonnie and Caroline just cried all the time, so did I. Ric, Jeremy and Damon just sat emotionless at Elena's bedside. **

**Meredith did an ultrasound everyday to check on the baby, he/she was perfectly healthy. **

**A week had passed since the incident; I sat by Elena's bed, held her hand and cried. "Elena, I love you and miss you so much. Please come back to me." I laid my head down on the bed, the tears still flowing. She was gone. They were both gone. It was offical.**

**"Stefan?" a voice croaked.**

**"Elena? I thought I'd lost the both of you. You have no idea how much I love you." I said getting up and kissing her forehead "I'm going to get Meredith to take this tube out of your throat okay?"**

**I ran out into the corridor. "Meredith" I yelled "Elena's awake". **

**Meredith came rushing in and removed the tube. "How are you feeling?" She asked Elena after removing the tube from her throat. **

**"I feel great" She smiled. How I had missed that smile.**

**"That's good. You'll have to stay here for a couple more days for observation. I'll leave you both to it then." She chimed.**

**"Is the baby..." she asked her voice breaking. **

**"Yes, the baby is fine. 100% healthy. I thought I had lost the both of you. So did everyone else" I replied.**

**"I love you so much; I don't want to ever spend another day without you." She smiled leaning over to kiss me.**

**When we kissed it felt as if we hadn't kissed ever.**

**I got up on the side of the bed and lay with her. We talked all night. Elena cried her eyes out apologising and worrying over how we could have lost the baby. I told her that it wasn't her fault, just a freak accident.**

**"I don't want to have to wait to marry you. Let's get married next month." I suggested.**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena POV

The wedding was fast approaching, everythig was organised. Apart from my dress and the bridesmaids dresses, I'd been so preoccupied with trying to be stress free and organising everything else, it hadn't crossed my mind.

Bonnie and Caroline had begged me to go shopping with them. We decided to go to Richmond, there was heaps of Bridal Stores there apparently, they had mapped out every store that we had to visit.

The doorbell rang, was it already 11? I wasn't even out of my pyjamas. "Elena, your not even dressed yet?" Caroline whined. "Sorry I lost track of time, I'll be ten minutes." I said heading up stairs. How was I going to buy a wedding dress that would still fit in two weeks, when I was expanding by the day? Somehow it would work. Stefan had gone tux hunting for the day with Damon, surprisingly. They wouldn't be home for hours if Damon had anything to do with it.

We arrived in Richmond, the first store Caroline and Bonnie dragged me through was amazing, I couldnt believe the size of it. The first floor was wedding dresses and the second floor was bridesmaids and flowergirls. This was going to take us a while. I sat and watched as Bonnie and Caroline paraded around the changerooms like models in at least fifty different dresses.

"Elena, this one is so elegant and afterwards you cant shorten it and wear it again, don't you reckon?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie posed in a vintage purple dress that flowed from the waist to the ground.

"I think we found our dresses" I laughed after what seemed like eternity looking at bridesmaids dresses. And we still had to find my dress, this day was going to be long. It had only been two hours and my feet and back were already screaming at me. Great.

We headed downstairs and was greeted by a Sales Assistant, "So which one of you is the bride?" She asked. "That'd be me" I smiled slightly raising my hand. "Were you looking for type of dress inparticular?". "Well something, that can accomodate to this" I smiled placing my hands on my bump.

"Well, your in luck, we just received our new maternity line last week" she said pointing to a rack in the corner "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

We had been lookingfor hours when we finally found the dress.

It was beautiful, a vinatgesque crepe satin and chantilly lace gown, long sleeves with button detail, a cut out back with lace embellishments, it was perfect. It just had to fit.

"Omg, Elena its amazing. Stefan will faint, you look that beautiful." Bonnie squealed.

I looked over to Caroline, tears streaming down her face. "Your so pretty Elena, the wedding is going to be perfect." She said.

"Well, that was easier than I expected, so pay for these, then lunch?" I asked.

Bonnie and Caroline dropped me home at 4, we'd been shopping since 11:30. To say I was exhausted was an understatment.

"Hey Beautiful" Stefan greeted me with a kiss, as I walked through the front door.

"Hi" I said reaching up on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

"Mmm, how was your day?" He asked rubbing my side.

"Great, we go everything we needed at the first store we went to then grabbed some lunch but I'm so tired, my feet and back are screaming at me, I'm just tired of being tired." I replied my voice breaking.

"Oh, Lena. If you felt like that why didnt you say anything, they would have understood." He comforted me putting his hands to my cheeks and stroking them. "Why dont I run us a bath?" He asked picking me up bridal style and placing me on the couch, "then after our bath, I'll give your feet and back a rub whilst you relax, but whilst your waiting I'll get you some ice-cream." he smiled.

"How am I so lucky to be with someone as amazing as you?" I smiled.

"Because, Elena Gilbert you are the most amazing person I have ever met, your beautiful inside and out, extremely selfless, kind, warm and to be honest when I'm with you I forget what I am" He smiled.

I blushed "I love you so much."

He came back in with a big bowl of my favourite cookies and cream ice-cream and headed upstairs.

Stefan POV

As I walked upstairs I thought about how lucky I was at this point in my existence. We had survived Klaus and the originals, I was engaged to the love of my life who is carrying our child - our little miracle. How did I become so lucky? After everyhting that has happened, how did life become so perfect?

In a month and a half, I would be a father, Elena a mother, we would be parents.

Shit. How was I supposed to do this? I have no clue how to be a dad. No. Don't freak out, put on a brave face for Elena, she's probably just as scared as you.

I put on the bath and went downstairs to get Elena. As I walked down the stairs I heard a quiet sob, "'Lena? Everything okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Stefan POV**

**"Lena?" I walked slowly into the kitchen afraid but desperate to know what was wrong.**

**I saw Elena sitting on the floor of the kitchen with her hands in her face, crying.**

**I immediately flitted to her side, rubbing her back and cupping her face in my hands.**

**"Lena, what's wrong?" I asked.**

**"I-m nn-ot su-re I ccc-an ddo this. I dd-on't kkn-ow hh-ow." She choked out.**

**So she wasn't the only one who was paranoid. Thank god.**

**"Oh Elena, don't stress. Please. I'm don't know how to do this either but I promise you that we will be the best parents ever, even though we have no clue how to do this. We have another month and half to figure this out, okay?" I reassured her, wiping tears from her cheeks.**

**"How do you always know the right thing to say?" She asked smiling.**

**"The benefit of existing for 163 years" I replied helping her off the floor.**

**"You know how hard it is to move around these days? Even to get off the couch is a struggle." She laughed.**

**"I'm sorry, that's my fault." I joked picking her up bridal style.**

**"I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that, I can't see my feet anymore and by back and feet are constantly sore but having such an amazing fiancee whose presence makes the pain go away." She complimented.**

**"Mmm... well, I have a few ideas that you could do with your fiancee after our bath." I teased.**

**"Sounds good." She smiled.**

**We were in the bath for god knows how long. Talking about all things wedding and baby. Us. In two weeks, we would be Mr and Mrs Salvatore and in just over a month, a family.**

**"So, baby names, crunch time" Elena suggested lacing her fingers through mine, rubbing her stomach, feeling little one kick.**

**"I think, little one agrees too, he or she wants a name too." I laughed.**

**"I have an idea for a girl - Lexi but I have no ideas yet for a boy. You?" **

**"Lexi? Why Lexi?"**

**"Well, she was your best friend and she was the one who convinced me that it was okay to be scared and made me realise my true feelings for you"**

**"Well, thats quite a reason, so what about for a boy?" I asked kissing her neck.**

**"Like I said, I haven't come across any names that I like yet, you?" **

**"Well, I haven't really thought about it but I've always like the name Angus."**

**"Angus? I like it." **

**"Angus and Lexi, it is then"**

**"So, whats the plan for tomorrow, Mr. Sexy?"**

**"Well, firstly may I say, you are making it awfully difficult for me to restrain myself in here."**

**"Haha very funny, so your attracted to a walrus?" **

**"Miss Elena Gilbert, how many times do we have to go over this, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and once again, like I said on several occasions throughout the years, especially on our vacation at the beach and at the lakehouse, never ever doubt that!" **

**"Stefan Salvatore, do you know how much I love you?"**

**"I wasn't aware, no but when we're finished here, you could show me."**

**"That sounds so promising, why don't we finish up here, right now then?"**

**I got up and out of the bath, wrapped a towel around my waist then helped Elena out.**

**"So where were we?" Elena questioned.**

**As I leaned in to kiss her, the door bell rang.**

**"Dammit. You stay here and I'll be back in a sec" I said speeding to the door. Who would be knocking on the door at this hour that we didn't know?**

**I opened the door to see the face of a little girl around the age of five, tears streaking her face.**

**"Please help me, I'm lost" she cried.**

**I got down to her level. "What are doing out here at this time of night?" I asked.**

**"I was playing hide and seek outside with my friends and they nearly found me, so I ran and then I couldn't find my way back home." She whimpered wiping her nose and eyes.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Mollie"**

**"Mollie, thats a pretty name, I'm Stefan, would you like to come inside?" **

**"Yes please" she cried, wrapping her little arms around my neck and hugging me.**

**I gently picked her up, shifting her weight to one side, shutting the door and heading into the kitchen.**

**Elena POV**

**That bath was amazing, I thought. The wedding was coming up fast. I couldn't wait to be married to Stefan, to be a family. I had everything I had ever wanted.**

**Thank God, Stefan opened up to me about him being as nervous as I was about being a parent, now that we both knew how we felt, we could handle this together, like we did everything.**

**I dried off my hair some, got dressed into my yoga pants and one of Stefan's tops and headed downstairs, I heard the voice of what sounded like a young girl, surely a young girl wouldn't be out at this time of night.**

**"Stefan, who was at the door?" I asked walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.**

**As I walked into the kitchen I saw Stefan standing at the kitchen bench wiping the tears and dirt from a little girl's face, she couldn't have been more than five or six.**

**I watched mesmerised, how well Stefan bonded with a little girl he had only just met. He would definitely make a great dad.**

**"Who's this?" I interupted.**

**"This is Mollie. Mollie this is my fiance Elena." He introduced.**

**"Hi Mollie, what brings you here?"**

**"Well, I was playing hide and seek wif my fwends and I ran from them and then I saw your house so I came here for help"**

**"Well, would you like to call your mom and dad?"**

**"Yes pwease"**

**Stefan helped her off the bench and flitted to get the phone. Before I knew it he was back with an arm around my waist.**

**"What's your mom or dad's number"**

**"uhh I think its 765-959-4327"**

**Stefan dialled the number.**

**"Hello?" I faintly heard on the recieving end.**

**"Yeah, Hi this is Stefan Salvatore, I believe your daughter is Mollie?"**

**"Oh my god, we have been looking everywhere for her, is she with you?"**

**"Yes she came and knocked on mine and my fiance's door, looking for help, our house is near Wickery Bridge - the boarding house."**

**"Yes we'll be there right away"**

**"So your mommy and daddy will be here soon"**

**"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure" We both replied in unison getting down to her level.**

**"Um... well... are you having a baby?"**

**"I am" I smiled.**

**"Your very pretty too"**

**"Thank you Mollie. Would you like to feel the baby?"**

**"Ohh. Can I?"**

**"Sure"**

**She slowly walked over to me and placed her chubby little hand onto the top of my stomach.**

**She quickly flinched and pulled her hand away as the baby kicked the spot where she had put her hand.**

**"Did you feel the baby?"**

**"Yeah that was so cool, fankyou"**

**After ten mintutes of the three of us conversing, the door bell rang.**

**It was Mollie's mother, extremely thankful for looking after her and insisting she repay us somehow but we refused.**

**As Stefan closed the door behind Mollie an her mother, he smiled.**

**"You were amazing with her"**

**Blood rushed to my cheeks causing me to blush.**

**"You really think? I thought you were. It's such an attractive quality of yours, being good with children"**

**"Yes, truly amazing. You know what else is attractive, you, especially you pregnant"**

**"I think this could be continued upstairs.." I remarked walking towards him.**

**"My thoughts exactly" He smiled, lifting me up and flitting up to the bedroom.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry its been so long it has completely slipped my mnd but the lack of stelena lately has been ridiculous**

**Stefan POV**

**I woke to the sun beating through the curtains and the feeling of eyes watching me.**

**"Good morning to the two of you" I commented pulling Elena onto me, careful not to put pressure on her stomach.**

**"Whats gotten into you this morning?"**

**"Well, in less than a week we'll be married and soon parents. And I'm just glad to be here in this moment with my gorgeous fiance"**

**As Elena bent down to kiss me, she squealed.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Feel here" She said grabbing my hand and placing it on her side.**

**Even though I had felt little one kick before it was still amazing to feel them. I couldn't help but flash that goofy smile that I seemed to carry.**

**"I think tadpole is getting excited too" She said hysterically.**

**"Tadpole?"**

**"Well, I was getting sick of calling him/her little one, so now I have another nickname for him/her"**

**"Tadpole it is then"**

**"Don't forget we have an appointment, in an hour then lunch with the gang" She reminded me walking to the bathroom.**

**"But bed is so comfy" I groaned.**

**She chose to ignore it, knowing that it was comfortable too.**

**I pulled on a shirt and some jeans and headed downstairs to make Elena some breakfast. Oatmeal and cookie dough ice cream were the hit of the week. Last week it was peanut butter, jelly and pickle sandwiches and before that watermelon and cheese. I couldn't help but cringe at the last two.**

**As we waited in the waiting room, I watched mesmirised as Elena had her hands on her belly, just smiling contently and talking to tadpole, she was already so in love with him/her.**

**"Mommy and Daddy are so excited to meet you, we're going to love you and spoil you like you wouldn't believe."**

**"Your going to be an amazing mom, you know that Lena?"**

**"You really think?"**

**"Of course. You're already so in love with tadpole and they aren't even born yet, you just have this connection with kids. Watching you last night with Mollie was so amazing."**

**She blushed and looked up at me through her long lashes.**

**"I love you Stef"**

**"I love you too"**

**As we leaned in to kiss, Meredith called us.**

**"Elena, you ready?" She called.**

**"Yeah" She smiled pushing her self up, out of the chair, struggling. I grabbed her hands and helped her.**

**"Thank you" She giggled.**

**"So, Elena. You're looking great, how've you been?" Meredith asked ad we strolled down the corridor to her OB office.**

**"Well, everything is looking fantastic, baby is a good size, your health is perfectly in tact." She informed us wiping the gel off Elena's belly.**

**"So, I'll check in with you in four weeks but I'll see you at lunch with Ric?"**

**"Thanks Meredith" We smiled hugging her and walking hand in hand to the car.**

**As we walked into the restaurant we were greeted by Caroline and Tyler.**

**"Stefan! Elena!" Caroline screamed running toward us.**

**Elena let go of my hand and extended her arms out towards Caroline.**

**"Ahh, baby!" She squealed bending down and touching her stomach.**

**"Stefan" Tyler greeted with me a handshake.**

**"Tyler, how've you been?"**

**"Great, how've you been? Preparing for the big day and baby, I assume."**

**"Yeah, busy but excited"**

**"Stefan" Caroline screamed, after she finished pestering Elena about all things baby and hugged me almost kncoking me to the floor.**

**"Hey Care"**

**Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Ric and Meredith also joined us for lunch. Lunch passed by quickly, we all sat, ate and laughed, before we knew it it was almost four.**

**I could tell that Elena was growing tired by the way she leant ger head on my shoulder and sighed deeply. She didn't even have to say anything for me to understand what she meant.**

**"Sorry to ditch the fun everyone but Lena is tired and we should be calling it a day."**

**We said our goodbyes and headed home, as soon Elena was in the car she fell asleep. When we got home, I carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed.**

**A/N: already part of the way through the next chapter, got some ideas, nobody will ever guess where i'm heading with this but some ideas would be great**

**sorry its short**


End file.
